


To be Happy, To be Loved

by thatoldeblackmagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chemistry jokes, Fluff, King Regis the Matchmaker, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoldeblackmagic/pseuds/thatoldeblackmagic
Summary: Twenty minutes ago, Prompto was ready to accept his fate of being locked up for the rest of his life, and now he’s in a group chat with the King and the Prince of Lucis.  He’s all but out of breath when he manages to choke out,  “This is so fucking surreal.”or, Regis meddles because he just wants Noctis to be happy





	To be Happy, To be Loved

It’s a pretty standard Thursday when Prompto’s world gets completely flipped on its head.

Him and Noct are trying to fit in as much Mass Effect as they can before Ignis comes back from his meeting and inevitably scolds them for something or another. Whether it’s their spread of junk food that Noct has taken to hoarding in the Armiger, or the fact that they haven’t made any progress on their homework is a toss-up. Prompto figures they have at least another hour before shit hits the fan.

Noct is currently playing, which is really entertaining for Prompto because Noct is terrible at first person shooters. His ‘strategy’ is to find a shotgun then run in with a hail of bullets. And because it’s Noctis, he’s stubborn enough to refuse any sort of help Prompto offers. 

After watching Shepard and crew die for the 5th time in 30 minutes, Prompto elbows Noct in the side and says, “You sure you don’t want me to take over? This is getting kind of brutal to watch.”

Noct elbows him right back. “Fuck off Prompto. I was so close that time.” He wasn’t. Not even a little bit.

Prompto sighs and lays back against the pile of blankets they dragged to the ground earlier. “Alright man. Just remember you have biotics for a reason. And there’s more to life than shotguns.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Noct mutters and immediately picks up an M-27 Scimitar. Typical.

Prompto is thinking of a way to subtly suggest the use of a grenade, but is startled by rapt knocking at the apartment door.

They share a look of surprised panic as Noct mutters out, “Shit, already?” and fumbles to find the remote. Prompto tries to round up as many junk food wrappers as he can so Noct can send them back to the Armiger. It won’t change the homework situation, but at least hiding some of the collateral damage will ensure that they aren’t immediately eviscerated.

There’s another knock as a voice that is distinctly not-Ignis says, “Noctis, are you busy?”

“Oh,” Noct’s shoulders relax. “It’s just dad.”

Prompto freezes. Then panics. “Your dad?!” He half-shrieks because there is absolutely no way he’s ready for this. 

“It’s better that Ignis,” Noct lies. 

Noct gets up to open the door and Prompto estimates that he has 7 seconds before his life is officially forfeit. He’s about to meet the King of Lucis for the very first time while surrounded by empty chip bags with a stain on his shirt that he doesn’t remember getting. Is it possible to be thrown in the Citadel’s dungeons for being a complete trash heap of a human being? Prompto is pretty sure that anything is possible when you’re the fucking King of Lucis. With that thought in mind, Prompto uses his 5 remaining seconds to shove whatever wrappers are closest to him under the comforter sprawled on the floor and hopes that Noct will forgive him for getting crumbs on his bedding.

Prompto shifts up to a kneeling position facing the door and forces his back ramrod straight. At least this way he can be immediately ready to grovel if things so sour.

Noct opens the door with a, “Hey Pops,” as His Royal Majesty steps across the threshold. 

For a split second, Prompto’s brain turns to static as the only thing it can process is ‘the King is wearing socks and sandals’. Because absurdly enough, he is. Regis Lucis Caelum, the 113th King of Lucis, is rocking socks with sandals, cargo shorts, and a Margaritaville t-shirt.

It hits Prompto like a fucking sledgehammer that he is in the King’s home. Of course His Majesty is going to be in casual clothing. It would be a lot stranger if he were to walk in dressed to the nines like he’s going to some event. The thought is so humanizing that Prompto can’t help but cling to it like a lifeline. 

His Majesty greets Noct with a warm smile and says, “Hello Noctis. Can I borrow some of your time? I need help with something.”

“Yeah sure,” Noct replies. He steps back to let His Majesty fully enter the room where, of course, his eyes fall on Prompto.

“Oh!” He says with mild surprise as he acknowledges the other presence in the room. “You must be Prompto. I’ve heard so much about you over these past few months. You’ll have to forgive me for not making time to meet you sooner.”

The fact that Noctis talks about Prompto enough that His Majesty is able to recognize him just from one look is Very Significant, but something that Prompto will have to unpack later. Right now, he realizes he’s still kneeling on the floor like an idiot.

He hops up to his feet with haste and replies, “N-no biggie! I know you’re probably super busy all the time with your kingly duties. It’s nice to meet you Your Majesty!” Holy Shit. It is too late for Prompto to hide himself under the comforter then curl up and die? ‘No biggie’?! At this point Prompto will be lucky is he makes it out of here without commiting high treason. 

Somehow, His Majesty just looks deeply amused which is much better than being offended. When Prompto hazards a glance at Noct, he’s got his sardonic half-smirk that practically screams, ‘You’re an idiot Prom.’ Well, at least that’s something they can all agree on.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I assure you I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I figure out how to fix this.” His Majesty turns back to Noct and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “I want to send a picture to Cor, but I have no idea how to attach an image to an email. Would you show me how?”

Noct stares at the phone blankly before asking, “Why would you email him a picture? You have his number, can’t you just text it to him?”

His Majesty looks a bit lost. “Isn’t a text for, well, text?”

Prompto can see the exact moment when Noct realizes that his dad is officially out of touch with technology. “Alright,” Noct sighs as he moves to sit on the couch. “Come here, let me show you.”

His Majesty takes a seat next to Noctis which leaves Prompto standing by himself in the middle of the room. Should he sit? Should he leave? Prompto knows that Noct doesn’t get a lot of time to spend with his dad and is able to recognize this rare opportunity for what it is. He should probably leave, but has no idea how to dismiss himself gracefully. 

Thank the Six that Noct decides to take pity on him and says, “Prompto, come help me. You’re better at explaining stuff like this.” Which makes that decision for him. So, Prompto takes his own seat on the other side of Noct.

Between the two of them, they manage to teach the King of Lucis how to send a picture message. The picture in question is a slightly blurry, but still beautiful sunset with the clouds tinged shades of pink and orange. It was clearly taken from the top of the Citadel as the entirety of Insomnia is spread out below with the wall shimmering in the background. Prompto can’t quite connect the fact that this is being sent to Cor the Immortal of all people, but he’s still having a bit of trouble dealing with His Majesty in cargo shorts. It’s been a weird day. 

After the picture has been sent, Noct sits back and asks, “So why the sunset?”

His Majesty gives a small smile and responds, “At the moment, Cor is away from home at my request. He’s always been fond of watching the sun set, so I thought I should share this one with him.”

Noct huffs out a laugh, “You sound like Prompto.”

“Huh?” Prompto so intelligently replies.

Noct levels him with a stare. “You’re always doing stuff like that. This morning you sent me a picture of a stray cat you ran into on your jog because it looked like it was wearing little socks.”

“Ah, yes.” His Majesty murmurs as he turns his attention to Prompto. “You’re quite the photographer! Noctis has shown me some of the pictures that you’ve posted on the internet.” 

The sudden shift in attention to Prompto gives him whiplash. In an effort to keep up, he does what he does best: rambles. “It’s just a hobby really! I’m an alright photographer at best and I mostly just take a bunch of candid shots on my phone. The ones I post online are usually edited a bit to make them look nicer.” After a split second pause, Prompto’s brain finally catches up to his mouth. With wide eyes, he looks at Noct as the implications start to set in. “Wait, you showed him my blog?”

Noct shrugs and replies, “Yup. He was interested in seeing some of your work.” Which is the craziest thing Prompto has ever heard. Somehow the King of Lucis in interested enough in Prompto’s dumb hobby to look through his photography blog. Prompto knows that he must look half a breath away from pure panic, but Noct seems completely unrepentant as well unconcerned for Prompto’s compromised mental state. What an asshole. 

“A lot of what I post online is just scenery or nature stuff,” Prompto says because he’s nervous to the extreme and also an idiot which is probably why he can’t seem to shut his mouth. “Most of my favorite shots I can’t post because Noctis is in them and doesn’t want me to put them up.”

His Majesty raises his eyebrows a bit at that. His eyes flick from Prompto to Noctis and back again before he asks, “Would you mind showing me these pictures? I’m afraid I don’t have many recent pictures of Noctis that haven’t been taken by journalists.”

The weird thing is, Prompto does mind. Those shots of Noct are his favorite because they’re… personal. Maybe even a bit revealing. When you know what to look for, it becomes obvious that the photographer is just a bit infatuated with his subject. Even if Noctis was cool with him posting the pictures, he still probably wouldn’t do it. He doesn’t need photographic evidence of his Thing for Noct circulating the internet.

So Prompto deflects. “I don’t have my camera on me right now, but I do have some good shots of Noctis on my phone!” Prompto says conspiratorially because hell yeah. It’s about time for some sweet retribution. 

Noct’s eyes go wide. “Prompto, no.” He says in a stricken tone. Good. After all the shit he’s dumped on Prompto in the past couple minutes he deserves to feel the heat. 

“Come on man, they’re not that bad!” Which is mostly true. A lot of them are saved in an album titled ‘Prince of Stacks’ which are just shots of Noctis napping with various objects stacked on top of his sleeping form. It’s one of Prompto’s favorite pastimes to see how high he can can get the stack before it’s disrupted. So far his record is a 2 foot tall plastic cup tower. 

Some of the other pictures could probably be considered blackmail material. It’s rare that Noctis ever lets himself get caught looking foolish, so Prompto has to take every opportunity that he’s given. It’s his official job as Noct’s Best Friend. One of the pictures Prompto is most proud of was taken the first time Ignis forced Noct to try lima beans. Noct is wearing the most over-dramatic stank face in all of Eos and it’s probably the most expressive Prompto has ever seen him.

“I would love to see those pictures Prompto, though perhaps at another time. I wouldn’t want to embarrass Noctis too much in front of his friend.” So he says, but his expression is mischievous. “Although, if you text me those pictures, can I save them to my phone?” 

Prompto gives an emphatic, “Yes!” as Noctis groans, “Astrals, why is this happening to me?”

His Majesty goes to stand. “Then it’s settled. I’ll leave you boys alone now. My brief break from paperwork needs to end sometime, unfortunately.”

Then with a wave and a nod, the King sweeps back out the door.

Prompto is still trying to find his bearings. “Dude. Your dad was just wearing socks and sandals.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot that you’ve never seen him outside of work.” Noct heads back over to where the controllers lay abandoned and flops down onto the floor. “He always dresses like that.” Noct finishes with a shrug. 

Prompto follows him back to the tv and fishes some snacks from where he hid them under the comforter. “He’s got that whole ‘dad on vacation’ vibe going strong. I kind of love it.”

Noct huffs a laugh and says, “Don’t encourage him. He already has enough commemorative t-shirts to wear a different one every day.” He flips on the tv and grabs the controller, but before he can unpause the game, both their phones go off simultaneously. 

Noct gets to his phone first at lets out a groan. “You did this Prompto. I’m blaming you for all of this.”

When Prompto finally digs his phone out from under the pile of blankets, he finds himself in a group chat with Noctis and what he can only assume is His Majesty himself. There’s a picture sent by His Majesty of a desk cluttered with paperwork with “:(“ as the caption. Prompto proceeds to lose it.

He hasn’t laughed this hard in a while, but at this point he’s pretty sure something in his psyche has snapped. Twenty minutes ago, Prompto was ready to accept his fate of being locked up for the rest of his life, and now he’s in a group chat with the King and the Prince of Lucis. He’s all but out of breath when he manages to choke out, “This is so fucking surreal.” 

Noctis looks to be some combination of vaguely irritated and amused, which is probably as good as Prompto is going to get. He takes the plunge and says, “Dude get over here. We’re gonna send him back a selfie.” and gets out the front-facing camera on his phone.

With a long-suffering sigh, Noctis sidles in close, throws an arm around Prompto’s shoulders, and looks deadpan into the camera. Prompto can’t help but laugh as he takes the picture which blurs it a bit, but he thinks this one’s a keeper.

He sends off the picture to His Majesty who almost immediately responds, “Looking Good.”

It makes Prompto smile. “Your dad even texts like an old man.”

“Maybe because my dad is an old man.” Noct sets his phone to the side and goes to grab the controller. “Alright no more wasting time. Specs should be back soon and I want to finish this quest before then. You ready?”

Prompto grins. “Hell yeah dude. I was born ready.” 

He gets an eye roll in return. “Okay, you dork.”

Noctis immediately runs head first at the enemy, shotgun blasting. Prompto shakes his head and says, “Never change Noct.”

-

The group chat lasts all of two days before Noctis leaves when His Majesty sends one of Noct’s baby pictures. It’s better this way though, because it means that Prompto can send whatever picture he wants to without Noct getting pissy about it. Turns out His Majesty is a big fan of the ‘Prince of Stacks’ photo series and sometimes gives suggestions of what objects Prompto should use. 

Prompto kind of expects this back and forth with the King to taper off one day, but it never really does. It probably helps that taking dumb pictures of Noct is so ingrained into his daily routine that he’s never in short supply of material to send. Besides, His Majesty seems content to comment on anything Prompto sends and even responds with various pictures of his own, the most memorable and terrifying of which was a failed sneak shot of Cor glaring at the camera with the caption, “Busted.”

The only downside to this whole arrangement is that Prompto becomes acutely aware of just how many pictures he takes of Noctis. It’s a lot, to the point that Prompto had to make a dropbox account to store some because he was running out of memory on his phone. That’s...weird, right? Like in a creepy stalker kind of way. It makes Prompto feel like one of those girls in his class that sneak pictures of Noct when he’s not paying attention and then do who knows what with them. 

The main difference is that Noctis does know. Prompto shows him the pictures he’s taken and will (usually) delete any that Noct doesn’t like. Noct will even pose if Prompto asks him to, though his version of posing is just being still and looking at the camera. So it can’t be that weird if Noct hasn’t told him to cut it out. 

Besides, it’s not like Prompto does anything with the photos he takes other than send them to Noct’s dad and occasionally marvel over how good looking his friend is. He doesn’t even do the last one that often because usually he can just look at Noct’s real life face and get the same heart stopping realization.

So it’s fine. Noct is cool with it and Prompto definitely won’t start selling the pictures to tabloids or something. So Prompto keeps taking pictures, keeps sending them to His Majesty, and keeps digging himself deeper into a year long crush that shows no signs of ending. 

It’s not the worst way to live. 

-

About three months after Prompto and His Majesty started their picture exchanges, he and Noct are sitting in the courtyard eating lunch when his phone buzzes. They’re in the middle of a King’s Knight campaign so it’s a bit distracting when the notification pops up at the top of the screen and completely obscures his stats. With a groan of frustration, Prompto tries to swipe the damn thing away but, of course, ends up opening up his messages instead. Whatever it is better be worth his whole army’s inevitable demise.

Turns out it’s a picture of Noct as a toddler. He’s standing on the pier of a lake holding up a Lucian Carp that’s nearly as big as he is. He’s wearing a blue baseball cap, a fishing vest, and high water boots that come up nearly to his knees. The most remarkable part though is the huge cheesy grin that seems to overtake Noct’s entire face. 

Prompto coos. He can’t help it really. This is the cutest picture he’s ever seen and it was totally worth his entire army getting slaughtered.

The noise draws Noct’s attention and he looks over to see what Prompto reacted to. “What the hell? You and my dad are still doing that?” He scoffs and tilts the phone to get a better look. “I can’t believe he broke out the baby pictures again.”

“Dude, I’m so glad he did. Look how precious you are! How are you even holding up that massive fish? You were so tiny!”

“I dropped it right after the picture. It fell back into the lake and swam away.” Noct says in a strange tone of voice. Prompto looks up from the phone to glance over and holy shit, Noct is smiling. It’s small, and a bit wistful, but there. “I got really stubborn and wanted to hold it by myself, but it was way too heavy.”

Prompto feigns surprise. “You? Being stubborn? It couldn’t be!”

Noct gives him a swift jab in the ribs and says, “Shut up, Prom.” He’s looking up at Prompto too, smile now in full view. Prompto can almost see the resemblance between him and the little boy in the picture with a smile so damn big his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

It makes him feel… something. Something big and heavy that settles right in the middle of Prompto’s chest. He wonders if he’ll ever get to see Noctis smile like that in real life or if he’ll have to settle for pictures. He wonders if maybe he could be the one to make Noct grin so openly, so brightly with no veneer of aloofness. He wonders when Noct began to school his expression and train himself to never give too much away. 

Prompto has absolutely no idea what his face looks like right now, but apparently it’s enough for Noctis to be concerned. “Prompto? You alright? What are you thinking about?”

There are a million possible way Prompto could answer that question, each one more revealing than the next. For some reason what he ends up saying is, “I wish we’d met as little kids. It would have been really fun to grow up together.” 

‘Fun’ in this case being the biggest understatement of the century. What would Prompto’s life be like if he and Noctis had met fifteen years ago instead of just two? Better, obviously. Happier, less lonely, probably a lot more fulfilling. Prompto can even admit to himself that meeting earlier would have been good for Noctis too. He knows that Noct was lonely as a child, always The Prince and never just a normal kid. 

“Yeah, it would have been fun.” Noct says, looking a bit nostalgic for a past that never happened. “You could have learned to fish with me and maybe even grown to like it.”

Prompto scoffs. “No way. Fishing is boring as hell and if you think I’m too restless now, little kid me was ten times worse. All baby Prompto wanted to do was run around and get in trouble.”

“So, not much has changed huh?” Noct says with mischief in his eyes. 

Prompto laughs and responds, “Hey that’s not fair! I never actually mean to start trouble. It just kind of happens, you know?” 

Noct slings an arm around Prompto and claps him hard on the shoulder. “Well,” He starts in what Prompto likes to call his ‘sleazy car salesman voice’. “At least now you’re lucky enough to have me to bail you out of bad situations.”

Prompto rolls his eyes and fixes Noct with his most deadpan look. It’s definitely ruined by the upward quirk of his lips, but he thinks Noct can appreciate the effort. Prompto replies. “I don’t think standing on the sidelines laughing at my misfortune counts as ‘bailing me out.’ Besides, most of the time you’re in trouble with me! People just cut you more slack because they think you’ll throw them in prison if they don’t”

“And they’re right.” Noct says with a shrug. “Just because I’ve never had to before doesn’t mean I never will.”

Prompto rolls his eyes a bit harder. “Okay, you brat. At least arrest people who deserve it, like our chem teacher! He hates me for no good reason and keeps telling that same dumb joke about nitrates. We get it. They’re cheaper than day rates. It wasn’t even funny the first time.”

“Maybe he hates you because you keep spoiling the punchline to the only joke he knows.” Noct replies.

“Yeah, well, maybe he should get more jokes.” Prompto says. Noctis doesn’t respond, but instead leans all of his weight up against Prompto’s side. Prompto has to brace a hand on the ground and wrap his other arm around Noct’s waist to prevent both of them from toppling sideways. “Woah. Hey, you okay Noct?”

Noct yawns loudly, right in Prompto’s ear. “Yeah.” He rests his head on Prompto’s shoulder and says, “Tell me a chemistry joke.”

Careful not to disturb Noct’s position, Prompto adjusts so he can use the hand previously pressed to the ground to grab his phone. After a quick moogle search, he says, “What do you do with a dead chemist?”

Noctis makes a soft inquisitive noise which is the only indication that he’s still awake. Prompto gives him another 30 seconds, tops.

Regardless, Prompto replies, “Barium.”

Noct’s response is a slight huff of air that could be either a laugh or a scoff. Either way, it tickles Prompto’s ear which sends a slight shiver up his back. It’s a valiant effort on Prompto’s part to not flinch or shift at all even though Noctis is so close that Prompto can feel the rise and fall of his chest.

Prompto takes a steadying breath, and continues, “You know any good jokes about sodium?”

Noct doesn’t react. Prompto grins and fumbles to pull up the front-facing camera on his phone. When he holds it up, he finds Noct completely dead to the world with his face practically mashed into Prompto’s shoulder. It’s still a little flattering how easily Noct can turn Prompto into a pillow. He knows that Noctis can only fall asleep like this when he feels truly at ease, and Prompto is more than happy to be still for a few minutes if it allows his friend some peace of mind. 

Still, he wouldn’t be living up to his status as Best Friend if he didn’t at least get some blackmail pictures from this. So, Prompto frames the scene as best as his phone camera will allow, and takes the shot.

Weirdly enough, it isn't terrible. It’s not even bad. Prompto sees the picture of himself smiling with Noct sleeping on his shoulder and thinks, ‘We look good together.’

Which is a little bit jarring, and a lot bit not okay because that’s not happening. Him and Noct are never going to ‘happen’ because that’s just not how it is. And that’s okay, Prompto knows this. He’s had this talk with himself before and will probably have to have it again. It’s just, they really do look good together, at least in Prompto’s eyes.

But again, not happening. Prompto shakes of that line of thinking a tries to look a the picture more objectively. It’s still a nice picture. The midday lighting brightens the scene, and with Prompto and Noctis so close together, the contrast in their color schemes makes for a striking image. 

So, Prompto saves it and even sends off a copy to His Majesty. 

Slowly, Prompto puts his phone away and lets his head rest against the wall behind him. It’s warm here, sitting in the sunlight with Noctis pressed up against his side. He’s definitely going to end up losing feeling in his legs in about 15 minutes, but Prompto isn’t too worried about it. So, Prompto lets his eyes drift shut and lets them nap through next period. He didn’t want to go to chemistry anyway.

-

Prompto is grateful for Ignis and the time he so graciously gives up to tutor Prompto in math. He really, truly is, but it’s hard to remind himself of this when he can feel his brain leaking out of his ears. They’ve been going over derivatives for what seems like hours and Noctis isn’t even here to take some of the brunt of Iggy’s laser focus. 

Noct got spirited away about 15 minutes ago to a suit fitting of all things. Apparently, someone important is having a fancy birthday bash which means it’s bad form to show up in a suit that has already made its public appearance. The whole thing seems gratuitous and expensive, and when Prompto expressed this opinion to Ignis, he replied, “Yes, Prompto. That’s the whole point.”

So now, Ignis is double checking Prompto’s work with a mild frown on his face, and Prompto is desperate for some sort of distraction. How long do suit fittings usually take? It can’t be more than an hour, right? Maybe if Prompto can sneak off a text to Noct he can at least get an ETA and maybe a few minutes of sympathy. He starts slowly reaching for his phone, checking to see that Ignis is completely focused on being disappointed in Prompto’s math skills, when it starts ringing. 

Prompto just kind of stares at it because he honestly can’t remember the last time someone called him rather than just sent a text. Ignis sighs and sets his red pen on the table with probably more force than necessary. He says with exasperation, “Well, who is it?”

It’s the third ring when Prompto finally gets it together enough to actually check the caller ID, and then almost has a stroke. There’s a beat, and then unadulterated panic flows through his body as he turns the phone around to show Ignis the screen that reads ‘His Royal Majesty’.

Ignis’s eyes widen and looks vaguely panicked as well. He motions at Prompto and hisses out, “Answer it!” Which is a hard command to follow when Prompto has suddenly lost all hand-eye coordination and keeps fumbling with the phone. “Quickly!” 

Prompto finally manages to hit the accept button just before the sixth ring, and slowly brings the phone up to his ear. He swallows and says, “Hello?”

“Hello Prompto!” Says the motherfucking King of Lucis who apparently calls Prompto now. “I was hoping to have a little chat with you. I do hope you aren’t busy.” 

“Uh.” Prompto says because somehow he still can’t act like a normal human being. He looks at Ignis, and the homework spread across the table and says, “No, I’m not busy at all!”

Ignis shoots him a Look, like somehow he expected Prompto to blow off His Majesty in favor of calculus. Prompto looks back at him helplessly and figures that Ignis can cut him a little slack since there’s a good chance Prompto is about to irreparably embarrass himself.

His Majesty replies, “I’m glad I caught you at a good time! I would prefer to talk to you in person if at all possible, though I understand if it’s not. If it helps, I can send a car to give you a ride to the Citadel.” 

“I’m, uh, actually at the Citadel already. I’m hanging out in Noctis’s room while he goes to get his suit fitted.”

“Perfect. I’ll send someone down to escort you. I’ll see you soon Prompto.”

“Yeah! See you soon!” Prompto says just before the line clicks off. In a daze, he sets the phone back on the table, turns to Ignis, and emphatically whispers, “What the fuck.” 

Ignis eyes him over and cautiously says, “Is everything alright?”

Prompto jolts out of his seat because, no, everything is not alright. He definitely just agreed to meet in person with the King which is going to be a fucking disaster. While yes, Prompto does know through their texts that His Majesty is pretty chill, Prompto is decidedly the least chill person in all of Eos which is more than evident through the way he couldn’t even handle a phone call. Also, the person escorting him would be here any second and Prompto is wearing his uniform button down and a pair of sweatpants be borrowed from Noct. 

“Shit!” Prompto says with feeling. Though he isn’t sure what feeling. Dread, probably.

Suddenly, a pair of hands are gripping Prompto’s shoulders and turning him to face a now standing Ignis. “Prompto.” Ignis says with put-upon calm. “Take a deep breath and then please explain to me what happened.” Prompto quickly thanks the Astrals that his meltdown is happening in front of the most rational person he knows and not someone who would just end up laughing at him. Like Gladio.

Prompto takes a steadying breath and responds, “His Majesty wants to talk to me in person right now and is sending someone here to escort me. He probably has already sent someone. Ignis, I’m wearing sweatpants and I’m about to talk with the King. What do I do?”

Ignis visibly reigns in his shock, and instead puts on his game face. He replies, “First, go change into your uniform slacks. While you’re doing that, I’ll get a glass of water ready for you. From there, we can keep working on calculus unitil the escort arrives.”

First change, then water, then calculus. It’s simple and enough of a plan that it soothes some of Prompto’s nerves. He makes a mental note to do something nice for Ignis if he survives this meeting because Ignis deserves all Prompto can give and more. 

Soon, Prompto is sitting back at the table, slacks on, drink in hand, trying to focus on derivatives. He’s feeling considerably more put together than he was a few minutes ago, and can even pretend to listen to what Ignis is saying. This tentative sense of calm is shattered with three succinct knocks on the door. 

Ignis stands up to answer it which is good because Prompto can’t seem to make his legs move. As soon as the door is opening, a guard walks in and says, “Prompto Argentum, would you follow me.” Which is certainly phrased like a question, but comes off more as a command. 

Prompto forces himself to stand, and almost robotically walks over to the guard. Ingis gives him a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile which unfortunately, doesn’t do much to reassure, but Prompto appreciates the gesture. Then with a quick wave to Ignis, he sets down the hall with the guard. 

It isn’t a very long walk to the room where His Majesty is. In fact, it’s just down the hallway which makes Prompto wonder why he even had time to change his clothes and then sit down for more calculus. Though, it is possible that His Majesty purposefully waited before sending the escort in order to give Prompto a few minutes to compose himself. 

The room itself is more of a study rather than a meeting hall like Prompto feared. It’s walls are lined with wooden bookshelves that are filled with everything from almanacs, to framed pictures of Noctis as a child. A large west-facing window on the back wall fills the room with orange, late afternoon light that gives the room a comfortable feel. Strangely enough, this room feels cozy and lived in, like Prompto could curl up with a book and some tea in the cushy armchair sitting in the corner. 

King Regis himself is behind a large oak desk that is positioned on one side of the room. He’s still wearing his formal work clothes, but somehow Prompto doesn’t find himself intimidated. His Majesty looks up from the paperwork spread across his desk, gives Prompto a gentle smile, and says, “It’s nice to see you again Prompto.” He gestures to a chair placed in front of his desk. “Please, have a seat.

“It’s nice to see you too Your Majesty.” Prompto says as he sits down. 

“I won’t take up too much of your time as I’m sure you’d rather spend it in better company.” His Majesty responds with the same teasing glint in his eyes that Prompto is so used to seeing on Noctis. Prompto means to protest, but before he can His Majesty continues, “I’m going to ask you a question, but this meeting will only be productive if you answer me honestly. There is no right or wrong answer to this question, just the truth. Do you understand?”

Prompto nods, and tries in vain to push down his swelling panic. There’s only one topic Prompto can think of that would make him try to lie to the King. The barcode on his wrist feels almost like a physical weight and Prompto has to force his hands not to pick at the wristband covering it. Please, Prompto thinks, ask about anything other than that. 

“Good.” His Majesty isn’t smiling anymore, instead he’s fixing Prompto with a steady gaze. He asks, “Prompto, are you romantically interested in my son?”

Apparently Prompto just wasn’t thinking hard enough. There most definitely is another topic that would make Prompto try to lie to the King, and it’s this one. Holy shit. Prompto is fucking reeling. 

His majesty said there isn’t a right or wrong answer, but Prompto can take a wild guess and assume the most acceptable answer is, ‘No. He’s a friend’. But it’s a lie. It’s a terrible, heavy lie that Prompto has tried to get himself to believe in for years. And Prompto is an astoundingly bad liar, maybe even the worst liar ever. There’s not really much to gain from lying about it if he’s just going to get called out immediately after. Besides, lying to the King is treason probably. Prompto really doesn’t want to get thrown in prison just because he’s too chickenshit to admit his feelings for Noct. 

So, Prompto manages to find his resolve, looks the King dead in the eyes, and says, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

King Regis’s fixed gaze stays firm on Prompto for one heartbeat, then two, then three. And then suddenly, he’s grinning. It’s a bit slanted, and a lot fond, and looks so much like an expression Noct would make that it nearly suckerpunches Prompto in the gut. 

“That’s what I thought.” His Majesty replies. Which is, well, unsurprising in hindsight. Prompto has been sending him almost exclusively pictures of Noctis for the past four months. That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing though.

“I have another question to ask you Prompto. Again, please answer me honestly. Are you planning on pursuing a relationship with Noctis?” 

Oh, Prompto thinks, this one is easy. “No, Your Majesty.” Prompto responds with complete honesty. 

Almost immediately, the King’s grin fades into something that isn’t quite a frown, but is close enough to make Prompto realize he messed up. Luckily for Prompto, he seems to be more contemplative than upset. “Could you explain that decision?”

“Um.” Prompto says. He isn’t actually sure if he can. How do you explain to your crushes dad that you aren’t planning on asking out his son because said son is so far out of your league that it’s laughable? And that’s only one in the giant tangle of Reasons why Prompto has never really considered the idea. Right along side ‘he could have anyone he wants’, and ‘I don’t want to mess up our friendship when he inevitably rejects me’, as well as Prompto’s personal favorite, ‘I may be a Niff weapon’. 

Prompto realizes that King Regis is patiently waiting for him to say something, anything. So he scrambles for a reason that sounds solid enough and says, “Me and Noctis are good like this. He’s my best friend, and probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me honestly. I really don’t want to screw up our friendship because I can’t keep my feelings in check.” And it’s all true. Maybe a bit sad, but true nonetheless. 

“Is that all?” His Majesty asks with such genuine surprise that it almost knocks Prompto on his ass. What the hell? Does he want a laundry list of all the ways Prompto isn’t good enough for Noctis? “Ah, forgive me. I did not intend to trivialize your reasoning. I suppose I was expecting you to mention the burden of Noctis’s royal duties and how his busy schedule leaves for little free time. Could you tell me where you stand on those topics?”

Prompto pauses and tries to think of the best way to phrase what he wants to say next. There isn’t enough courage left in Prompto’s system to look directly at His Majesty, so instead Prompto focuses on a row of colorful encyclopedias on the bookshelf. Prompto inhales, and says, “I know Noctis feels bad about being too busy to hang out sometimes, even though he shouldn’t, it’s not like he can help it. I also know that Noctis is significant in a big way, in a way I’m not sure I understand yet, but I’m trying. What I definitely do understand is that Noct is significant to me, and I’ll be by his side for as long as he wants me around. He mentioned me joining the Crownsguard before, and I think he was teasing, but I would totally do it if that meant I could stay with Noct. I would do a lot if it meant I could stay with Noct.”

Prompto is suddenly very much aware that he basically just laid himself bare due to his inability to keep his mouth shut. Damn, he really needs to break that habit. He flushes and stammers, “So anyway, it doesn’t really make a difference about Noct’s schedule or duties, is what I was trying to say.”

He still can’t bring himself to look at the King. Prompto has moved on from the encyclopedias to a framed picture of Noctis as a baby with a woman he’s never seen before, but recognizes immediately. Noctis may have adopted his father’s facial expressions, but his features are definitely from his mother. 

“Prompto.” His Majesty says so warmly that Prompto jerks his forward in surprise. The King is leaning back in his chair and looks almost indulgent. “All I want is for my son to be happy and to feel loved. It has become abundantly clear to me that you can provide both of those things for Noctis whether you stay friends, or enter into a relationship. With that being said, I would ask that you give more consideration to what you want from this.”

The thing is, Prompto knows what he wants. He’s known for a while, even with his attempts to repress it. But, what Prompto wants doesn’t really matter. So he says, “Your Majesty, I don’t know what Noctis wants.”

“Ah, yes. Well, let me be as clear as I’m allowed. I have it on good authority, that any attempt you make to pursue a romantic relationship with Noctis will be well received.” King Regis says with poorly concealed laughter. 

Prompto’s world flips upside down. Unless there has been some form of extreme miscommunication, His Majesty definitely just implied that Noctis is interested in Prompto, and basically just gave Prompto the go-ahead to date his son. Which is maybe the most batshit crazy thing that has ever happened to him

“Now, I’m afraid I must get back to work. Also, I believe that Noctis will be back from his fitting by now and is wondering where you are.” The King stands and Prompto scrambles to match his position. He reaches over the desk and places a steady hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Just think about it. That’s all I ask.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Prompto says with a nod. The guard who escorted him to the room is standing just inside the now open door which a pretty clear dismissal. He takes the hint and walks toward the door, stopping just before he crosses back over the threshold. “Thank you, uh, for everything. I really mean it.” 

King Regis smiles and says, “Thank you Prompto, for being there for Noctis.”

Prompto is ushered out of the room and left scrambling to collect his thoughts. It’s a lot to take in, but Prompto know it’s important, maybe even life changing.

So Prompto take a few days, and thinks about it.

Like, really thinks about it. What if Noctis says no, what if Noctis says yes, what if King Regis bursts in with a film crew because surprise! you’re on a prank show. What if Prompto gets so nervous that he does something embarrassing like cry, or puke, or pass out.

It’s a bit addictive to seriously consider this thing he’s been denying himself for so long, and even with all the worst case scenarios, Prompto finds himself wistful and wanting. He wants to date Noctis. He wants to take Noctis out to the movies and kiss him in the back row just like every cheesy romance film he’s ever watched. He wants to do everyday things like homework and video games, but as boyfriends instead. 

And if it wasn’t for his crippling self-esteem issues, they would probably already be boyfriends. Prompto honestly should have asked Noctis out days ago, should have done it as soon as he got back from his meeting with King Regis, but of course, he chickened out. Now he can’t seem to conquer that last hurdle which is frustrating as hell. Not surprising, but frustrating nonetheless. 

Which is why three days later, Prompto is still single and constantly kicking himself for it. 

-

There isn’t much work left to be done at his part time job which leaves plenty of time for his mind to wander. He’s currently sitting behind the register of the little used bookstore thinking about the best way to try and ask out Noctis. Maybe he should get flowers. Is that too cliche? Maybe he should take Noct out fishing and then ask him casually, except ‘anxious’ is Prompto’s resting state and he’s never been casual a day in his life. 

“Ugh.” Prompto says as he lets his head thunk down onto the counter. “Rahma, why am I like this?”

Prompto’s manager pops her head out of the back room and says, “You mean why are you so handsome and sweet? I don’t know Prompto, it seems like that’s just how you are.”

He looks up to see Rahma grinning at him from the doorway. Prompto rolls his eyes and responds, “Yeah, yeah you flatterer. I know you’re just trying to sucker me into cataloguing all the books you forgot to do yesterday.” 

“Well, yeah. I’ve been trying that for hours.” She says with a shrug. “Doesn’t mean I’m not serious though! That’s why I have you on register and me in the back, your pretty face brings the customers. And speak of the devil, looks like your boyfriend is here.”

The front bell at the door jingles and Prompto turns to see Noctis standing in the doorway. His hair is wet from the rains showers that have been happening all afternoon which leaves his bangs all but plastered to his forehead. 

It gives Prompto a terrible, brilliant idea. “Dude, Noct come over here real quick.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to greet people when they come in the store?” Noct says, but he’s walking over to stand next to Prompto anyway. 

Prompto grins and reaches out to fiddle with Noct’s hair where he carefully shapes the wet strands to fit his artistic interpretation. After a minute or so, Prompto leans back, surveys his handiwork and says, “Sasuke.”

“Fuck you, man.” Noct responds, and proceeds to shove Prompto’s shoulder hard enough that he almost stumbles back into the counter. Prompto just laughs and reaches over to grab his phone that’s sitting on a shelf nearby to try and take a picture. Noctis, unfortunately, sees this, says, “Oh hell no.” and proceeds to run a hand through his bangs so they’re pushed up on top of his head. 

And holy shit, that’s a good look. A few of the wet strands have fallen back onto Noct’s face and that’s actually not fair. How can someone go from Sasuke Uchiha to Front Cover of GQ just by pushing their bangs back? How can Noct not only pull off the wet hair look, but make it look hot as fuck? 

Prompto struggles to find his chill for like, two seconds, and manages to say, “Why’s your hair all wet anyway? Didn’t Ignis drive you here?”

“Nah. I ditched a meeting and took the train. And before you ask, I left a note for Ignis this time so he won’t freak out.” Which is a relief. The last time Noct skipped a meeting to go hang out with Prompto resulted in Gladio and Ignis kicking down Prompto’s door when Noctis had gone radio silent for a few hours. There’s still a chunk of wood missing in his door frame from where the hinges got ripped out. 

“I don’t know if it’s possible for Ignis not to freak out. He’s the most high strung person I’ve ever met.” Prompto says. He makes a mental note to text Ignis to ensure he won’t be culpable of kidnapping. “You got here at a good time though! I gotta close up in like fifteen minutes so we can head out pretty soon.” 

Rahma pops her head out from the doorway and says, “You can leave now if you want! I can handle the register for a bit, and honestly I’m going to be here for a while after close cataloguing these books.”

“You sure Rahma?” Prompto asks guiltily. He had been daydreaming about romancing Noctis for the better part of an hour while Rahma was working in the backroom. It’s not really fair that now he gets to leave early. “I don’t mind closing up. I can even make Noct sweep or something.” 

Noctis shoots him a dirty look. “Hell no. Even if you end up closing I’m not sweeping.”

“Come on man!” Prompto whines. “You always just show up here and then never do anything. It’s about time you got put to work.”

Rahma starts laughing then says, “I hope you’re willing to take his wages from your salary because currently we’re not hiring. Now, both of you get out of the store before I decide to force you to stay and help me with these books.” 

“You heard her, let’s go Prompto.” Noct says and all but manhandles Prompto towards the door. 

“Bye Rahma!” Prompto says as he snatches up his phone and backpack. “I really appreciate it. See you later!” Then Noct is shoving him outside. 

Outside where is it still raining. Prompto stumbles back into a puddle just beyond the curb and soaks his left pant leg up to the ankle. “Shit! Noct what the hell!”

Because Noct is an asshole, he stands underneath the small overhang in front of the shop and just shrugs. “We’re going to have to walk in the rain anyway. Your house is like three blocks away.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Looks like we’ll have to make a run for it.” And inspiration strikes Prompto for the second time with another terrible, wonderful idea. Prompto grins widely and says, “Race you there. Warping doesn’t count!” Then he takes off before Noct can respond. 

Prompto hears, “You’re on motherfucker!” From behind him quickly followed by footsteps slapping the concrete. Of course Noct had to have the final word. Hopefully he wasted enough time stroking is own ego that he won’t be able to catch up to Prompto. It’s certainly looking like that’s the case since Prompto is almost to the door of his house with no sign of Noct even in his periphery. Suddenly, something goes whizzing past his head and he watches a small dagger embed itself in Prompto’s front door. Then, of course, Noct warps. Because he’s a damn cheater and also the sorest loser Prompto has ever met. 

Unfortunately, Prompto doesn’t have enough time to completely stop his momentum, so he goes crashing into Noct who then goes crashing into the front door. Which proceeds to burst open, presumably busting the lock. 

They collapse in a tangled, sopping wet heap in Prompto’s front entry way with the door wide open. Noctis is pinned under Prompto looking stunned and for a second, Prompto worries if he’s hurt. Then slowly, Noct’s expression turns triumphant, and with more bravado than the situation warrants he says, “My win. Sucks to suck Prompto”

Suddenly, Prompto can’t stop laughing. The whole scene is so ridiculous that it makes everything seems hilarious. Laughter bubbles out of him in hiccups and he leans down to bury his face in Noct’s shirt in an attempt to muffle it. Noct’s shirt which happens to be soaked through and for some reason just makes him laugh even harder. 

Prompto rolls off Noct onto the floor. “You fucking cheated! You- you sore loser. You complete asshole.” Prompto says, but he’s still laughing. He’s not sure he can help it at this point.

Breathlessly, he turns to Noct to tell him off to his face, but stops short when he sees that Noctis is grinning. It’s bright and boyish and looks so much like the Noctis that Prompto has only seen in pictures. His hair is wet and clinging to his face at odd angles, his eyes are bright with laughter, and it’s perfect. He’s so perfect. 

They’re laying so closely side by side that Prompto barely has to move to reach over and push Noct’s bangs out of his eyes. He tucks some of the wet strands behind Noct’s ear and let his fingers follow down the line of his jaw. Noct inhales sharply and Prompto can clearly see his eyes go wide without his bangs to obscure them. There’s a faint blush high on Noct’s cheeks which Prompto gets a split second to admire before it hits him that, holy shit he’s been caressing Noct’s face for like half a minute. 

Prompto feels his cheeks blazing. He moves to pull back his hand, but Noctis catches it midair and tangles their fingers together, letting their hands rest in between them. Impossibly, Prompto’s face gets even hotter. He searches Noct’s face for some sort of clue as to what’s going on in his head, but what Prompto finds is warmth in his eyes, softness in his smile. Then Noct starts moving in closer, and closer, and his eyes flutter shut as he bridges the paltry distance left between them.

And then, Noct kisses him. 

Just once, lightly, but his lips are warm and a bit chapped, and it makes Prompto practically melt into the floorboards.

And just like that, Noct is pulling back before Prompto even gets a chance to react. Prompto feels floaty and breathless and kind of like he might spontaneously combust, but it’s good. It’s better than good, and he can’t just let this kind of opportunity slip through his fingers. He’s been doing too much of that lately. 

Prompto doesn’t let Noct get too far away before he’s closing the distance again. He lets the kiss linger this time, pressing in a bit more until he can feel Noct respond in kind. Prompto unlaces their fingers so he can cup Noct’s jaw and run his thumb along Noct’s cheek as they move their lips together. He feels Noct sling his now free arm along Prompto’s waist with his hand firmly pressed along Prompto’s back, pushing their bodies even closer. And hell yeah, Prompto thinks, this is much better. It’s unpracticed sure, a little bit heady, but almost unbearably sweet. 

They only break apart when Prompto can feel that his arm being pressed against the hard floor is getting numb, and Noct is shivering from the cold. He presses his forehead against Noct’s and huffs out a laugh. “Maybe the floor of my entry way wasn’t the best place for a spontaneous makeout.” 

“I think we startled some neighbors too. I’m pretty sure some people walked right past the door.” Noct replies and Prompto can hear the smile in his voice. 

Oh yeah, the open door. With the now broken lock that has been steadily letting rain water into Prompto’s entry. Prompto abruptly sits up and surveys the disaster scene before him. “Oh,shit.” He hops to his feet and jams the door as closed as the busted lock will allow. When he turns back around, he’s greeted with a nearly flooded entry way and a soaked-to-the-bone Noctis, still laying on the floor propped up by an elbow. It’s an unfairly attractive look, and the cling of his shirt is distracting enough that Prompto is halfway tempted to plop back down on the wet floor and kiss Noct silly. 

But, then it hits him. “Shit. If you get sick because of this, Ignis is going to actually murder me.” Prompto says with legitimate fear. He offers out a hand for Noct to grab. “Let’s at least get dry clothes and some tea so we don’t freeze to death first.”

Noct grabs Prompto’s hand and hoists himself upright with a little hop to steady his balance. “I call dibs on the bathroom.” He says, then leans in and presses a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. 

Prompto flushes and replies, “Yeah, yeah go for it. I’ll grab you some clothes.” In a surge of something between bravery and embarrassment, Prompto fixes his grip on Noct’s hand so that their fingers thread together, and drags him further into the house.

They change clothes in starts and stops because Prompto can’t seem to keep himself from kissing Noct’s cheeks. They’re just so soft and inviting and it makes Noctis laugh every time. Though it’s not like Noct is helping to speed along the process. He definitely got them sidetracked for a few minutes when he pushed Prompto up against the bathroom door and pressed a trail of kisses down Prompto’s neck. 

So it takes a while, and Prompto might have a mark or two to show for it, but eventually they end up fully clothed in the kitchen while they wait for their tea to steep. Noct is wearing Prompto’s sky blue sweater and looks like an ethereal being standing in Prompto’s apartment. The color makes his eyes appear radiant, his skin glowing, and Prompto decides to make it his own personal mission to replace Noct’s entire wardrobe with shades of blue. 

“Prompto,” Noctis says. He’s looking at Prompto with an eyebrow raised and and amused expression. “You’re staring.”

Which, yeah. He definitely was. Prompto flushes and responds, “For good reason bro! You hardly ever wear anything other than black. Blue looks good on you dude, like really good.” 

Noct’s face goes weirdly shuttered, then fixes itself into the small, polite smile Noct uses as his default expression at formal functions. “You know me, dude. If my whole closet is black then I don’t have to coordinate colors.” Noct says, but it’s lifeless, closed off.

“Shit, Noct wait.” Prompto says, because how can he be this stupid. What kind of idiot makes out with their best friend then goes right back to calling them ‘bro’ without clarifying anything first? He reaches out, palm upward in a request.

Thankfully, Noct meets him halfway and laces their fingers together. Prompto smiles at the sight and says, “Listen. I want to get this right, but I’m shit with words so it might take a bit.” He takes a deep steadying breath, the continues, “It’s probably pretty obvious by now, but I really like you Noct. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot. I have for a while actually. Um, would you let me take you out on a date? We can go anywhere you want, even the aquarium for like the millionth time.”

There’s a beat of silence, then Noct is pulling Prompto in for a bone crushing hug. His face is pressed into the side of Prompto’s neck, but Prompto can still make out, “You fucking idiot.” before Noct pulls back to face him properly. His face is a bit blotchy with red, and his smile is brighter than the damn sun. “Yes, Prompto. I want to date you. Shit, that feels good to say.” He leans in a presses a kiss, then two, then three to Prompto’s cheeks until Prompto is laughing helplessly. 

It’s a little too easy for them to get carried away. Prompto could definitely get addicted to the little noises Noct makes when he runs his finger through Noct’s hair, and the way Noct keeps trying to kiss every freckle on his face. It’s silly and sweet and Astrals, Prompto has wanted this for so long. 

Eventually, Prompto pulls away and says, “Noct, if we don’t stop now, our tea is going to get cold.”

Noctis actually pouts and responds, “Fine.” He snatches his mug off the counter and something about the sight of Noct in his kitchen, wearing his clothes, with a mug of tea is so domestic that Prompto feels winded. Noct turns back to him and says, “You know, just because we’re dating now doesn’t mean I’ll keep letting you win at Soul Calibur.”

Prompto takes the challenge for what it is. “Oh really? So you’ve been letting me win this whole time? That’s awful generous seeing as you’ve never actually beaten me.” Prompto grabs his mug with one hand, and takes Noct’s free hand in his other. 

“Which ends today. Watch your back Argentum.” Noct leans in and pecks him on the forehead before hauling him over to the tv. 

So they spend the afternoon trading kisses between tea and fighting games and Prompto can't stop smiling. He's happy, he's loved, and it's absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i stg i just wanted to write regis in socks and sandals and it turned into this.
> 
> also welcome to my ffxv au where everything is the same but Jimmy Buffet is there, Naruto exists, and Ardyn is also Kenny Crow


End file.
